The Potato Resturant
The Potato restaurant is a happy place any family can go to be immersed in the joy of potatoes. Our Story In a random month of 2019, the restaurant was founded by Nutters. She immediately hired employees to assist her, namely Hiccy, Deathsong (no longer woking with us), Dilly, Hana, and Wolfy. Our Staff Nuuters: Co-founder and Buisness Magangment Hiccy: Co-founder and Head Chef Dilly: Head of Marketing Wolfy: Secretary of Marketing and Taste Tester Hana: Head of Merch and Taste Tester Deathsong: Ex-Head of Merch* *Deathsong was fired for bad employee behavior, including disrespect to staff, not showing up to work, and not fulfilling any of the goals of the restaurant Menu There is a wide variety of food on the menu at the potato restaurant. Pretty much anyone can order anything they want. Breakfast Signature Foods * Potato Waffles * Potato bagel Regular Breakfast foods * Potato smoothie * Potato Breakfast wrap * Potato pancakes * Potato eggs * Potato hash-browns * Potato sausage and eggs * Potato steak and eggs * Potato Crepes * Potato breakfast sandwiches Lunch * Potato PB and J * Potato Tuna Melt * Potato Sammie Sammie * Potato Sandwiches * Potato Soup * Potato Salad * Potato in a potato * Potato tacos * Potato grilled cheese * Potato chicken fingers Dinner * Potato Spaghetti * Potato seafood * Potato Pork * Potato Steak * Potato pasta * Potato Chicken * Potato burgers * Potato pizza * Potato hot dog * Potato Gyro * Potato Shwarma * Potato Lamb * Potato Lasagna * Potato Shepherd Pie Desert Signature Foods * Potato Sherbet * Potato Pineapple Upside Down Cake Regular Deserts * Potato Apple Pie * Potato any pie * Potato Ice cream * Potato Apple Crumble * Potato souffle * Potato cake * Potato Mississippi Mud * Potato Pie Cake * Potato Pudding * Potato Cupcakes * Potato cookies * Potato cheesecake Snacks, and Sides * Potato Saganaki * Potato onion rings * Potato fries * Potato onion rings * Potato animal crackers (plain, Div shaped or frosted) * Potato chips * Potato Mozzarella Sticks * Potato bread basket * Potato salad Drinks * Potato Pop * Potato Water * Potato Tea * Potato Coffee * Potato Lemonade * Potato over 21 beverages (if your American) * Potato Energy Drinks * Potato Milk * Potato Chocolate Milk * Potato Hot Chocolate Current Deals! We have an amazing deal going on right now! Come in to the potato restaurant and buy a plate of signature sweet potatoes and get a free cup of fresh dark coffee! Merchandise There is a variety of merchandise available for purchase at the restaurant gift store or at our online store some of our items include: * Potato Sweatshirt * Fuzzy Potato Slippers The Future The future of the potato restaurant is in the hands of supporters like you dear reader, and any donations would greatly be appreciated on the website at -www.potatoresturantofyourdreams.comwww.potatoresturantofyourdreams.com The potato restaurant SHOULD be open for business January 1st, 2021, order forms will be available on the website given above.